Son of the green Plasma
by skywright29
Summary: this story starts before the 4th shinobi war but after naruto got back from his training with jiraiya. naruto was pormoted to chunin before leaving with jiraiya. naruto is told about his parents but there's a twist and this is my first try at writing a story like this and for all I know it's the first of it's kind so please review but no flames please. thanks
**sky:** this is going to start right in the forest of death there will be time skips so bare with me this is my first try at a fanfiction. Please send me reveiws on this so i know what i need to fix. thank you and have a nice day :-)

 **Chapter 1**

 **The New Adventure**

Here we find our favorite hero standing in the Hokage's office. He is 6"0' with a muscular build that look close to that of a runner. He has blonde hair and dark green high lights a perfect mix of his parents. Wearing a black muscle shirt under a dark green and black chunin vest and black anbu pants with many pockets and a short sword on his back and combat boots, metal arm and shine guards. Waiting for his Hokage to tell him why he was called to her office.

"naruto i think its time to tell you of your parents" said tsunade

" Ok tell me please because it would finally be nice to know granny" said naruto

" damn brat your father was Minato Namikaze and your mother who i believe is still alive out there some where is Shego Namikaze she adopted your fathers last name because she didn't have one at the time" said tsunade

" so my mom alive why wasn't she her to raise me granny" said naruto

"Because i believe the elders lied to her that your died during the sealing to keep you here to use you as a weapon" said tsunade

"So let me get this straight my father is the forth hokage the same man that sealed the kyuubi in me but my mother my be alive because she was lied to that i was died by the elders" said naruto

"Yes naruto that it in a nut shell and i also call you here to tell you that I'm sending you to the town called Middleton in the US a friend their called in a favor so this is just a simple mission a protection detail and a some what of a vacation for you as well naruto so please try to not cause to much trouble would you" said Tsunade

"No promises granny but I'll try" said naruto

"Oh and before i forget here is the key to the seal that your father put on you to seal away the powers you got from your mother" said Tsunade as she handed him a peace of paper with a seal on it.

"Why did he seal away the power's i got from mom?" said naruto

"He didn't want you to vaporize or hurt anyone on accident" said tsunade

"Oh ok i guess that makes sense." said naruto as he stares at the seal then asks "so where did he put the seal"said naruto

"Oh he put it on your left shoulder"said tsunade

"Ok thanks i'll get my stuff and i'll pack for six month's" said naruto as he wakes out of the office

 ***TIME SKIP***

It is early Monday morning were we find naruto waking of the plane that brought him to Middleton from Tokyo japan. It was sun and not a cloud in the sky with a nice peaceful breeze. It was peaceful until

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM**

"What the hell was that"said naruto as he wakes to the noise and sees a two teens one with red with a hint of orange in her hair and the other teen is a fellow blond facing green haired women and blue skin man.

"Let us leave now shego our plan is ruined there is no reason to stay now"said

"Fine i was getting board anyways" said shego

naruto wake up to the two teens and looked at shego and asked "you wouldn't be shego Namikaze would you?"

shego stop dead in her tracks as if death him self asked that question. she look up at naruto with hate in her eyes like he kill her puppy. "What if i am brat what are you going to do about it huh brat"said shego

"Well one i have information on you not so dead son and two well nothing because your not hurting my client so have a nice day" said naruto with a smile as he wakes away from shocked looking shego who in a few seconds recovered from her shock and ran after him to ether ask or beat the information out of him. when she finally found him he was siting in a stool at a ramen restaurant eating. She sits down next to him and looks at him to get a good look at him and she is surprised that he looks almost like her dead husband minato namikaze.

"Alright you have my attention now even if and that's a big if my son is alive why was i told he was dead" asked shego with anger in her eyes and voice

"Because the elders wanted a weapon but that didn't happen so they made his life a living hell" said naruto as shego's bravo and anger turns to regret and sadness

"Then where is my son please tell me where is my baby boy" said shego with a pleading tone in her voice desperate to have her son back after nearly 14 year of being apart from each other. Then naruto turns to look at her in the eyes.

"You tell me what you see when you look at me and i mead really look at me. Then i may tell you where he is and if he's alive or really dead." said naruto

"Your hair is a mix of my husbands and mine you have minato's eyes though and his build as well and ..." said shego as she starts to figure out who she is talking to.

"Now but that altogether and what do you get" asked naruto

"Little Naru is that real really you please tell me it is because if its not i don't" said shego as she stop talking as naruto hugs her.

"Yes mom it's me and in not going any where any time so"said naruto as he whispers in her ear to calm her down.

"So so what have you been up to since becoming a ninju?" asked shego

"Well that's a long story and i don't have much time" said naruto looks up outside.

sorry for the cliffhanger but please review and no flames please this is my first try at this so let me know if i should continue this or if not

Later everyone and have a nice day or night or whatever lol


End file.
